


The Queen, the Knight and the Pawn

by Mokulule



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin wasn't found, Fix-It, Might eventually be Anakin/Obi-Wan/Padmé, Multi, Pod racing, Podracing, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokulule/pseuds/Mokulule
Summary: AU in which the hyperdrive wasn't damaged in the escape from Naboo and there was no reason to land on Tatooine.The occupation of Naboo went on longer and the clone wars started earlier.Anakin Skywalker made something different of himself and Knight Kenobi became something of a maverick.





	

Prologue

General Kenobi... Obi-Wan resisted the urge to sigh as the elevator brought him up the long ride to the level of the council chambers. 

The Jedi were meant to be peace keepers, yet it had only taken a couple of months of fighting in this thrice-damned war for that identity to take root. The first few times his men had addressed him as general he'd felt inwardly unsettled. He'd gone from working alone, always alone since Qui-Gon, to having an entire company of soldiers to command and protect. Obi-Wan hadn't realized the extent to which he'd needed that. 

After Qui-Gon he'd thrown himself into the work of a newly minted Knight, more off Coruscant than on it. He'd taken up the soresu-style in his spare time, having seen first-hand the defensive flaws of ataru. 

Having the clones look to him and support him in turn, created a bundle of feelings in his chest he refused to examine - there is no emotion, there is peace - but one thing was certain; it had made General Kenobi an intrinsic part of his sense of self, in line with Knight Kenobi. The small part of him that was just Obi-Wan quietly feared a time when the two might clash. 

But as often was the case; duty called, and facing the council with an imbalanced disposition was a sure fire way to garner Yoda's disappointed 'hmm' and Windu's stink eye.  
He opened his mind to the force, and gathered it's offered calm in exchange for his anxieties.

 

Oo o oO 

Obi-Wan went to stand in the center of the council room and bowed to the room at large. He received nods in turn from the Masters.

"You summoned me, Masters."

"We did," Mace acknowledged, as usual he had a way of conveying severity in the smallest of matters, but this time Obi-Wan sensed a build up of tension in the force itself. Mace waved a hand at the holographic projector and the flat image of a young man - late teen probably - was projected right in front of Obi-Wan. The image was taken from afar. He was surrounded by a jubilant crowd, but there was no doubt he was the focus. His smile was bright and infectious. He had a helmet under his right arm, and said helmet was probably the reason for why his hair seemed to be just one big pile of curls.

"This," Mace began, "is Anakin Skywalker. For all that our Intel can tell, entirely human. And this," he indicated the image with a sharp wave, "is the third year in a row he's won the Boonta Eve Classic."

He waited until Obi-Wan Met his eyes to elaborate; "a podrace."

Obi-Wan felt his mouth drop open. Podracing was illegal in the core and most of the mid rim for very good reason. The sheer speed and the very imminent danger of death was, of course, the very reason for it's popularity in the much less regulated outer rim. Humans simply didn't have the reflexes to survive this sport, much less win it! Unless... The certainty locked itself in his chest and he knew now why the force itself found this important. 

"He's sensitive."

"Indeed, so we suspect." Yoda took the word, ears moved forward to punctuate the importance of his words. "Strong he must be, to accomplish what he has, with no training."

"You want me to bring him in," Obi-Wan stated dryly.

"We have no jurisdiction in the outer rim," Mace elaborated their dilemma, "he's also made quite the name for himself these last couple of years, so much that his disappearance would be quickly noted. The Sith will have no doubt noticed him too, which lends urgency to this mission."

Obi-Wan dryly noted the way nobody outright said what exactly they wanted him to do. Plausible deniability, should Obi-Wan have to take drastic means.

"You will join the retinue of Senator Amidala as she goes to Malastare to negotiate a deal to supply the army with fuel. Her visit coincides with several culturally important podraces and she has been invited to observe the festivities."

"Skywalker will be there. As far as we know it is his first visit to a republic world. The races on Malastare requires invitation for non-natives, it also means he's under some protection by the Malastare government."

Mace paused for a moment.

"Do you understand your mission?"

Obi-Wan pondered saying no for a split-second, just to see Windu's eye twitch, but decided it wasn't worth the grief.

"Yes Masters." He bowed.

"May the force be with you," Yoda ended the briefing.

"And with you all," Obi-Wan returned before leaving the council chambers. He had much to do before he could leave his men, the war would not stand still just because Knight Kenobi had a mission after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The Anakin is a galaxy-known Podracing star fic nobody asked for, with added Tatooine slave culture inspired by the glorious Fialleril, whose stories should definitely be read.  
> Unsure how long this will be.


End file.
